Insatiable
by miss-sci-fi
Summary: Jack and Ianto rendezvous at the hub. Inspired by the song Insatiable by Darren Hayes.


Jack and Ianto rendezvous at the Hub. Inspired by the song Insatiable by Darren Hayes. Its my fist Janto story and its different to anything else I've written to I'd really appreciate some feedback. I don't own Torchwood, all props go to RTD and BBC wales.

* * *

Sunset in Cardiff. The sky darkens from clear pure blue, to a deep navy streaked with gold and pink. The colours slowly fade as moonlight begins to crawl through the city, finally chasing away the day's heat with a cool breeze. It is a bright night, with the full moon blocking out the stars. Jack does not usually nights like this. He prefers to see the stars; they let him dream of the future and remember the past. They remind him of all he has been and all he is. But tonight he likes how bright it is. Tonight is special. Tonight is for Ianto.

Jack watches from the roof of the hub. He can see Ianto approaching. Even in the height of summer he is wearing a three piece suit and looks as polished as always. As Ianto reaches the Plass he looks and up makes eye contact with Jack. From this distance Jack is nothing more than a tiny dot on the skyline, but this is enough. For a moment both of them are frozen with mutual anticipation. Then Jack nods. He is not sure if Ianto can see the gesture from such a distance, but then he sees Ianto return it. Jack smiles at how in tune Ianto is to him. Tonight will be a good night.

Jack meets Ianto at the cog door. The roar of the rift generator has blocked out the noises from the street above, but as Jack and Ianto lay eyes on each other even the noise of generator fades away. They kiss, passionately, with a demanding hunger. Ianto feels as if he is flying. He cannot feel the floor beneath his feet; all he can feel is Jack. Jack can hear nothing but the beating of his heart. It quickens until he can hardly breathe. He breaks the kiss for a second and looks into Ianto's flushed face. It is the most perfect site he has ever seen.

The kiss begins again, slower this time, with both of them moving in perfect time, as though that have been doing this for hundreds of years. They connect perfectly. The hunger returns and Jacks senses that no matter how often he feeds it, he will never be satisfied. He will never have enough of Ianto. His hunger is insatiable. Ianto is his only need, his perfect religion. Their bed is the only church he will ever need. Ianto's breath the only air he requires. He is locked in a perfect moment.

Ianto feels this too and so he savours every second. For him it is as if each kiss stretches for an eternity. Every touch burns into his memory. His love is so intense it is all he can do to stop himself from screaming it aloud. But now is not the time for talking. Now is the time for pure passion. Jack is gentle, thoughtful. He only allows himself to give into his passion when he can see Ianto is also ready. And as they both let go, Ianto senses Jack's love clearly. More clearly than he has ever felt anything.

They are both home.

Ianto lays in Jack's arms, fading in and out of sleep. He can still feel every one of Jack's touches from the past hours. It is like a stain on his skin. Every place Jack had laid his hands is marked permanently.

Jack pulls Ianto closer towards his chest and closes his eyes, but he does not want to sleep yet. For now he wants to bask in the memory of ecstasy, both his and Ianto's. He feels like a better man now. Just being in the same room as Ianto fills him with a kind of strength and peace he has not known since childhood. He knows that the team does not understand, that they think it is about physical pleasure, but it is not. For no one in the world understands Jack as Ianto does. Even though he may never know every detail, he can instantly gauge Jack's moods with a quick glance. He seems to read Jack's mind. But Jack needs even more than this. He must know everything about Ianto. He needs to know Ianto's mind in as much detail as he knows his body. He sees his lover's eyes open and he reaches out a hand to grasp Ianto fingers.

Ianto smiles and squeezes Jack's hand tight, like he never intends to let go. They do not need to sleep tonight. Tonight they will bare their souls, in a union just as perfect and intimate as their lovemaking. And as they talk: of their childhoods, their past loves and losses, their dreams for the future, Jack realises with perfect clarity that he will never be as complete as he is this moment. This is perfect.


End file.
